Where Art Thou Perseus?
by Bookdancer
Summary: CHB counsellors play hide-and-seek! Annabeth is It, and Percy has a really good hiding spot! Percy is the wizard of Oz? Will Solace is smart? Annabeth doesn't know where Percy is? Nico is going to be dead soon? What kind of game of hide-and-seek is this?


**Do you realize that this is the third fanfic I've published today? That must be a new record or something. But yeah, this one is a one-shot, Always By Your Side (Alex Rider) was a poem, and Leave You I'll Not (Hardy Boys) was the first part of a two-shot. So yeah, they're all different types of fanfics, and all different series. Weird, huh?**

**Anyways, this is a fun one-shot I came up with when I was bored. And zero characters die! Aren't you so proud of me?**

**Heroes of Olympus doesn't happen. That means no Piper, Leo, Jason, or Roman demigods.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Oh, how I wish.**

Where Art Thou Perseus?

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena- Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, was extremely mad. One of her best friends at Camp Half-Blood had decided to play a fun, traditional game to celebrate all of the Big Three's kids being at Camp at the same time. Thalia because the hunters were there for some 'hunters, campers bonding time', Nico because his father insisted, and Percy because it was summer time. It was almost one year since the Titan War, and everyone was happy.

Well, most everyone. 'Cause, ya know, Annabeth was extremely mad, remember? Oh yeah, and Nico was probably scared for his life (he was the one who suggested the game). The game? Hide-and-Seek. So now all of the cabin counsellors were playing Hide-and-Seek, and Annabeth was It. So far, she'd found everyone. Except Percy. And she'd looked everywhere (or so she thought).

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth yelled. "Where the Hades are you!"

"Ooh, full name." Thalia muttered at the same time Nico said, "Use your own dad's name!"

Annabeth turned and glared at Nico, who cringed and said, "Sorry, mother's name!"

"Why are we even playing this?" Clarisse grumbled. "Why not do something productive?"

"This is productive!" Nico protested.

"How?" Katie asked.

"Umm..." Nico said, pulling his 'thinking face' as he tried to think of a reason.

"We're seeing how well Percy can hide!" Connor and Travis said at the same time, grinning idiotically.

"That doesn't count." Jake muttered, rolling his eyes at his friends' stupidity.

"Look, Annabeth," Will said, sighing. "Where is the most idiotic place Percy could hide?"

"Huh?" Annabeth asked, obviously confused.

Will rolled his eyes. _Smart people*_, he thought.

"Percy would choose the most idiotic place possible as his hiding spot." Will explained patiently.

"Why would he do that?" Drew asked from where she was painting her nails.

Will briefly paused to wonder where she got the polish, as he was certain she didn't have it before, before answering. "Because he knew it'd be the last place Annabeth would look. That, and he's Percy."

"What does-" Nico began. Then he cut himself off. "Oh."

Will nodded, "Yeah."

"So where do we go?" Annabeth asked.

Will was about to answer when Thalia and Nico's eyes lit up, and they said in unison, "Ooooohhhhh!"

The two shot embarrassed looks at each other, but Drew squealed, "Ooh. I love Thalico! Do it again, do it again!"

"Thalico?" Thalia and Nico mouthed at each other, obviously confuzzled**.

Drew was too excited to answer them, and skipped off, black hair swinging behind her. All the girls slapped the boys as they stared at her butt.

"So?" Annabeth prompted.

"To the Athena cabin!" Nico yelled, using his arm as an arrow as he pointed to said cabin.

"Oh." Annabeth said, realizing how stupid she'd been. She hadn't even considered her boyfriend being there.

"We're... off to see Per-se-us! We're off to see Per-se-us!" The Stolls sang, linking arms and 'skipping' down the 'green grass path'.*** What really happened was they collided into someone who was strolling casually over to them.

Once everyone was up and standing, they realized just who that someone was.

"Percy!" Annabeth blurted out, eyes wide.

"Hey." The teen greeted them. "What happened? I thought I'd be the first one found."

"Erm..." Annabeth said, scratching her head uncomfortably.

"She thought like a smart person instead of someone like you." Pollux said.

"Ah." Percy said, nodding understandingly.

"So." Annabeth said, "Where were you?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Under your bed. Duh."

***No offense to smart people. In fact, I am one!**

****Sorry, had to do it.**

*****What's up with me and The Wizard of Oz lately? First The Apple of My Sauce, and now this...**

**Anyways, sorry if any of you thought Annabeth or Will were OOC. I tried to keep them in character, but, um, yeah.**

**Also, could someone tell me what AU means? I've figured out OC and OOC, but I can't get AU... Thanks in advance for everyone who tells me!**

**Please review!**


End file.
